John Eddy (1597-1684)
}} Biography * English Immigrant to America * 1st Town Clerk of Watertown MA John Eddy was born in Cranbrook, County Kent, England, to Mary (Fosten) and William Eddye*, Vicar of Cranbrook, Church of St. Dunstan. Fourth born child of eleven children. 1630 Migration He was a passenger on the English ship [[Hand Maiden 1630 voyage| Hand Maiden]], which sailed from London on August 1630 with about 60 passengers onboard and 12 cows and arrived in Plymouth, Massachusetts Harbor. Some of the passengers were escorted north to Boston by Captain Myles Standish to join Winthrop's new Massachusetts Bay Colony there. After twelve weeks at sea, the Handmaid docked at Plymouth on 29 Oct. 1630 with about 60 passengers. They were believed to be the last group of PIlgriims from Leiden. On August 10, 1630 O.S.. John Eddy, his wife Amie, and daughters Mary and Sarah, set sail for America on the ship "Handmaid" from the Port of London England, along with John's younger brother Samuel (age 22), about sixty other passengers, and twenty-eight cows. After twelve rough weeks at sea, the Handmaid landed at Plymouth settlement, in the Colony of "New Plymouth" (now Massachusetts) on October 29, 1630 O.S. (see map). On November 11, 1630 O.S., escorted by New Plymouth Colony's Military Advisor Capt. Myles Standish, John and Samuel traveled North to the town of Boston in order to establish residency in the Massachusetts Bay Colony**. Neither had the proper "dismissal papers" releasing them from the New Plymouth Colony, and after being refused entry, returned to Plymouth. Previous to February 26, 1631/32 O.S.. John obtained the proper papers and along with his family, resettled in the Bay Colony at Watertown (see map) just West of Boston.*** Genealogically speaking, John Eddy became "John Eddy of Watertown". Samuel remained in Plymouth until age 73 when he and wife Elizabeth moved West to Swansea in 1681 (see map). They would be joined in Watertown in 1632 by their sister Abigail Eddy (c1601-1687) and her husband John Benjamin (1585-1645). Watertown Founders Monument He is listed on Watertown Founders Monument, commemorating the first settlers of Watertown, Massachusetts. The town was first known as Saltonstall Plantation, one of the earliest of the Massachusetts Bay Colony settlements. Founded in early 1630 by a group of settlers led by Richard Saltonstall and George Phillips, it was officially incorporated that same year. The alternate spelling "Waterton" is seen in some early documents. Marriage and Family Married (#1) Amie Doget (or Amy, or Doggett) in England sometime after May 22, 1619. Sired eleven children. Their first four children were born in Cranbrook and the rest in Watertown. Vital Records * Location : Watertown Old Burying Place * Inscription: TO THE MEMORY OF 1597 JOHN EDDY 1684 FREEMAN OF WATERTOWN IN 1634, FIRST TOWN CLERK 1635 MEMBER OF THE FIRST GOVERNING BOARD 1635 SELECTMAN IN 1636, 1637, 1638 AND 1670 MEMBER OF THE MILITIA AND THE FIRST PARISH CHURCH BORN IN CRANBROOK, ENGLAND, SON OF WILLIAM EDDYE, VICAR OF ST. DUNSTAN'S CHURCH. HE MARRIED AMY, DAUGHTER OF JOHN DOGGETT OF GROTON, SAILED WITH HIS FAMILY FROM LONDON ON THE SHIP HANDMAID, ARRIVING IN PLYMOUTH IN 1630. HE CAME TO WATERTOWN IN 1631, AND RESIDED HERE UNTIL HIS DEATH ERECTED BY THE EDDY FAMILY ASSOCIATION, INC. 1930 References Watertown John Eddy Memorial * #27160893 * John Eddy of Watertown - GENI __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Born in Cranbrook, Kent Category:Migrants from England to Massachusetts